Waiting For Forever
by Ikatic
Summary: Basado en una película. Los padres de Rick mueren en un accidente de tren y el se ve obligado a decir adiós a Kate. O tal vez no.
1. Chapter 1

**Nueva historia! Esta historia esta basada en una de mis peliculas favoritas. La historia de Nos Vemos Pronto iba a estar basada en esta peli pero cogí otro camino :) asi que puede que algunas cosas os suenen de nos vemos pronto! Espero que os guste!**

* * *

Si me preguntas, hay un momento en nuestras vidas donde todos estamos indefensos. Indefensos, llenos de esperanza y confianza. Y luego algo pasa, algo demasiado importante para entenderlo y todo cambia para siempre.

Si me preguntas, te diré que empezamos con una bondad tan pura y tan trasparente, que ni siquiera sabemos que existe. Por que eso es lo que pasa cuando no sabes nada. Y luego, las noticias empiezan a llegar.

Momentos que pasamos juntos empiezan a hacerse ver en mi mente. Uno tras otro. Sus ojos marrón verdosos. Su sonrisa. Nosotros dos cogidos de la mano y comiendo un helado en el parque. En nuestro parque.

Y de repente abro los ojos. Y me encuentro delante del tren de mercancías. Corro al mismo tiempo que el tren va en marcha. Juego con mi gorro hasta que dejo que el tren pase. Sigo jugando hasta que empiezo a hacer autoestop. Un coche para y yo me subo yendo a la parte de detrás y grito al aire. Grito, quitándome la gorra y haciendo reír a los que me estaban llevando. Pobre loco, seguro que piensan. Cierro los ojos y susurro: " Kate ".

* * *

- Señorita Kate?

Ella gira su cabeza hacía la voz que la esta llamando.

- Su avión va a salir.

-Gracias. - dice cogiendo su maleta.

Cuando su avión aterriza, sale de la estación y va hacía un taxi.

- Hola, podría llevarme a Carlton por favor?

- Encantado.

- Gracias. - dice ella con una sonrisa forzada. No tiene ganas de nada.

- Oye, no quiero molestarte pero te pareces mucho a una chica de una serie de televisión que mi mujer mira.- dice el hombre sonriente.

- Si, bueno, soy yo. Pero es una serie muy mala. Lo siento. - dice mirando por la ventana mientras la sonrisa del hombre desaparece.

Llegan a su hotel y ella baja dandole las gracias y pagando.

* * *

Me encuentro en un pueblo, tengo que volver a hacer autoestop. Mientras tanto, memorias de nuestro tiempo juntos invaden mi mente otra vez y me hacen sonreír. Cuando bailábamos juntos, y hacíamos muñecos de nieve juntos. Cuando corríamos por nuestro parque lleno de nieve.

Un coche para delante mía y yo me subo. Dentro hay una pareja de casados que parecen felices juntos pero que tienen sus peleas. Yo sonrió al pensar que así seremos Kate y yo.

- Por que tienes que estar todo el día fumando? - pregunta la mujer a su marido.

- Tengo que aferrarme a algo en esta vida. - dice el sonando gracioso.

- Madre mía. - dice la mujer poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Solo quería darles las gracias por llevarme.- interrumpo yo.

- Lo hace para molestarme muchacho.- dice la señora sonriéndome.

- No, no, el fumar es para molestarte. Mi regalo de cumpleaños. - dice el mirándola.

- Eh, hoy es su cumple? - pregunto yo al señor.

- Ayer, muchacho. 62 años.

- Bueno, pues felicidades! - digo yo contento.

- Pues muchas gracias muchacho. Acomódate, a Dorothy y a mi nos gusta conducir por la noche. Verdad Dorothy?- dice el mirándola divertido.

- Si, cariño, ahora deja esto ya. - dice ella quitandole el cigarro.

Yo observo a la pareja y me es inevitable sonreír.

- Estas casado, muchacho?- pregunta el hombre rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

- No oficialmente, pero si le digo la verdad, es como si lo estuviera. - digo sonriendo acercándome a su asiento.

- Entonces tienes novia no? - pregunta el sonriendo.

- Ciertamente. Por eso vuelvo a Pensilvania. Vuelvo al sitio donde los dos nacimos. Sus padre todavía viven ahí. Su nombre es Kate.- digo yo sonriendo.

- Y cuanto tiempo lleváis Kate y tu juntos? - dice el sonriendo.

- A que se refiere con juntos? - pregunto yo extrañado.

- Pues, juntos. Como pareja. - me dice el no entendiendo mi pregunta.

- Pues supongo que tendría que decir desde siempre. Fuimos juntos al colegio hasta que teníamos 10 y yo tuve que mudarme.

- Así que tu y Kate vivís ahora juntos en Pensilvania. - dice el sin preguntar.

- No, no. Ella vive en California, pero he oído que su padre esta enfermo...

- Has oído? - pregunta el sin entender nada.

- No, mi mejor amigo Joey me lo ha dicho. - digo yo poniéndome un poco nervioso. Porque este hombre no lo entiende? Tampoco es tan difícil.

- Pero...No lo entiendo...Un momento... - dice el.

- Tal vez no sea de tu inconveniencia Alfred. - dice la mujer.

- Dorothy! - dice el molesto.

- No, deja al muchacho en paz. - dice ella sonriéndome.

* * *

- si? - contesta su madre.

- Mama.- dice ella al otro lado de la linea.

- Kate, cariño. Cuando vienes?.

- Mi segundo avión se ha atrasado.- dice mientras oye a su padre protestar al otro lado de la linea.

- Vale, cariño. Esperamos impacientes tu llegada. Viene Ian contigo?

Silencio. Por que tenía que preguntar?

- Kate?

- Perdón, no, no viene. - dice ella seria.

- Oh, vale. Bueno nos vemos mañana.

* * *

- ALFRED! - grita la mujer mientras conduce. Alfred despierta de golpe.

- Que pasa? - dice asustado.

- Tienes que escuchar esto, cuéntaselo muchacho. - dice la mujer llorando

- contarme el que? - pregunta el nervioso.

- No lo vas a creer Alfred. Cuéntaselo cariño.- dice mirándome.

- Vale, estábamos en quinto de primaria. Kate y yo siempre estábamos juntos. Su casa y la mía parecían muy lejos la una de la otra, pero en realidad solo las separaba un parque. Cuando no estábamos en la escuela, pasábamos horas y horas en ese parque. Nuestro parque. Pero es curioso, hablar? No recuerdo que habláramos. No recuerdo que ninguno de los dos intentara sacar conversaciones. Era como si los dos estuviéramos dentro de algo mas grande que nosotros que nos movía y nos cuidaba para que no tuviéramos que preocuparnos de nada mas que de volar en nuestros columpios y corriéramos libres. En fin, un día estábamos sentados en clase y yo estaba haciendo un truco de magia de aquellos que sabía que a Kate le encantaban. Y de repente la profesora nos dijo que calláramos que teníamos que escuchar las noticias sobre un grave accidente que había tenido lugar ese día. Un tren había chocado. Yo no pude evitarlo y mire a Kate, en ese momento ella también decidió mirarme. Cuando acabó el colegió, Kate me cogió de la mano y me llevó a la piedra que había delante de la calle que daba a mi casa y los dos nos sentamos ahí esperando ver llegar el coche de mis padres. Podías escuchar los coches antes de verlos. Y cada vez que oía un coche pensaba:" Oh, si. Aquí vienen. Estamos bien de nuevo. " Después de un rato esperando, volvimos a mi casa. Nadie quería acercarse a mi y decirme lo que mi hermano Jimbo pensaba. Que mama y papa habían estado en aquel accidente. Kate me llevó fuera y estuvimos horas y horas sentados en silencio. Kate se acercó y me susurró algo en el oído. A la mañana siguiente me desperté y mire por mi ventana. El coche no estaba. Entonces lo supe. Supe que mama nunca iba a arroparme en la cama , que mi hermano Jimbo y yo tendríamos que mudarnos con la tía. Y lo peor de todo, Yo tendría que despedirme de Kate.

Dorothy lloraba.

- Dorothy, para el coche. Déjame conducir a mi. - decía Alfred.

- Cariño, estaría mal si te preguntara que fue lo que te susurró ?- me pregunta ella.

- Para nada, lo que me dijo fue: " Siempre estarán ahí. Siempre te querrán. ". Puedes creer eso, solo teníamos 10 años. Y sabes que? Kate tenía razón.

Pararon el coche y Dorothy se bajó. Vi como se daban un abrazo y ella seguía llorando.

* * *

Ian abrió la puerta de la casa de su amigo y entró enfadado

- Hey, tio que tal?- preguntó su amigo sonriendo.

- Cabrón. - dijo el pegandole un puñetazo.

- Pero que haces! - pregunta el amigo sorprendido.

- Kate me lo ha contado. - dice el empujándole contra la pared.

- Ni que tu no le hubieras sido infiel a Kate, solo ha sido una vez. Tu cuantas?

Ian le empuja demasiado fuerte y se golpea la cabeza contra el pico de la mesa de cristal. Lo unico que Ian veía era sangre. Y su amigo ya no respiraba.

* * *

Llegamos a Pensilvania y paran el coche. Yo salgo y cojo mi gorro y mi mochila.

- Espera muchacho. Ten. - me dice dándome un papel. - nuestra dirección y nuestro teléfono. Llamaras si necesitas algo? - pregunta ella insegura.

- Esta bromeando? Aunque me lleve 50 años, les invitaré a la boda.

Dorothy me abraza mientras lagrimas caen de sus ojos. Y es que no entiendo por que llora.

Entro en la tienda que hay delante mía. La tienda que hace mucho que no veo y susurro : Jimbo.

La tienda de mi hermano. Cuando entro la gente me mira raro. No lo entiendo, soy igual que ellos. Porque me miran así?.

- Jimbo! - grito al ver a mi hermano. Voy corriendo y le abrazo.

- Tienes que llamar Rick, si vas a venir debes de llamar. No puedes presentarte aquí como si nada.- me dice un poco enfadado.

- Abogado, eh? Nunca pensé que serias abogado. - digo yo ignorando su enfado.

- Rick! - me grita.

- Mama, papa, Jimbo no esta muy contento de verme. - digo yo mirando a mi izquierda.

- Rick, deja de hacer eso. Creí que ya lo habías dejado. Déjalo ya o vamos a tener un grave problema tu y yo. Sabes que eso no es normal.

Yo le miro sin entender nada. Porque no me deja hablar con mama y papa?

- déjame averiguar, Kate ha vuelto. - dice el mirándome.

- Su padre esta enfermo.

- Y tu sigues siguiéndola a todos los lados? A cualquier sitio donde ella este? Si ni siquiera eres capaz de decirle una palabra..- me pregunta enfadado.

- Voy a ir a casa de Joey, vale?- digo ignorandole.

- Si, si ve con Joey.

* * *

Entro en la tienda de mi mejor amigo Joey y su mujer. Sonrío al ver a su pequeño en el suelo jugar con los juguetes y voy a su lado para jugar con el-

- Dolores! Cariño, ven aquí.- grita Joey.

- Que pasa?.- pregunta dolores saliendo de la parte de detrás.

- Es Rick. - dice señalándome. Yo sonrío.

- Rick! - dice ella corriendo hacía mi y abrazándome.

- Que tal amigo mio?.- pregunta Joey abrazándome.

- Muy bien!.- digo sonriendo.

Unos clientes entran y Joey va a atenderles. Mientras yo me quedo con Dolores, contándole mi plan..

- Joey cariño, ven! - grita dolores.

- Que pasa?

- Rick, dice que finalmente le va a contar todo a Kate.

- Mira amigo, necesito que me mires a los ojos y me prometas que hoy o mañana le vas a contar todo a Kate y vas a acabar con esta tontería. Y si sale mal, vas a dejarlo marchar.

- Lo prometo. Voy a decirle todo. Que la quiero. Que siempre la he querido. Que la veo en mis sueños y que siempre ha estado en mi corazón. - digo yo sin entenderlo. Porque va a salir mal? Kate y yo nos queremos.

* * *

- Que raro.

- Que es raro cariño?- pregunta Johanna mirando hacía la casita de madera del árbol donde su hija solía jugar,

- Esa casa. Era pequeña, ya no soy pequeña. Mírame, mírate. Es muy raro- dice ella seria.

Johanna la mira seria, sin entender que le pasa a su hija. Y tampoco el por que Ian no esta con ella.

- Mama, era una niña guapa?.- pregunta Kate sorprendiéndola.

- Kate, por dios! Porque me preguntas eso? Tu eras la niña mas guapa y mas amable del mundo. Y eras muy muy feliz. Tenias una sonrisa preciosa. Una que no veo ahora.- dice Johanna cogiéndola de la mano.

Se levantan y entran dentro de casa sin saber que alguien las estaba vigilando detrás de un árbol. Rick. Su respiración se estaba acelerando al ver a Kate y no pudo acercarse para decirle todo. No pudo.

Memorias de ellos juntos invadieron su cabeza de nuevo.

De repente un coche para delante de mi. Jimbo. Me lleva a su casa y noto que esta muy enfadado. Pero no se porque, he estado apunto de decirle todo a Kate. Hay que estar contento.

* * *

Cuando llego allí voy corriendo y abrazo a su mujer. A su bella mujer que me ha tratado muy bien. Pero Kate es mas bella. Ella me sonríe y me abraza. Luego, voy directamente a jugar con los hijos de mi hermano.

- La comida esta lista!.- grita el.

- Nos sentamos todos juntos y yo no paro de jugar con los niños.

- tío Rick, de verdad te pagan cuarenta euros solo por hacer malabares?- pregunta Sara.

- Si, cariño, eso es.

- Wow, eso esta muy bien Rick!- dice Susan mirando a su marido desafiante.

- Y con esos 40 euros, como vives Rick. Dime? Porque vas por la calle siempre con ese pijama y ese gorro tuyo y no tienes futuro. - dice mi hermano gritándome.

- Jimbo!.- le avisa Susan.

- Mira Rick, un día estábamos Susan y yo mirando la tele. Y había un hombre que tenía un gato y todo el día tenía que mirar la nevera, por si el gato se había colado.

- En la nevera?.- pregunto yo.

- Si, si en la nevera.

- Jimbo!.- dice Susan mientras una lagrima cae de sus ojos y yo no entiendo porque llora.

- Estaba loco.

- No lo estaba. Tenía un problema.- corrige Susan mientras mas lagrimas caen de sus ojos.

- Que es lo mismo que estar loco. Cuando cerraba la puerta de la nevera, tenía que abrirla otra vez para asegurarse de que el gato no se había colado mientras el cerraba o abría. Y así todo el rato. Abriendo, cerrando. Y hablaba de ello. Hablaba de ello como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. Así que Susan se me acerca y me susurra: " Ese es tu hermano Rick con Kate. No puede evitarlo ". y sabes que Rick? Tiene razón. Tiene razón. Porque hablas como si seguir a kate fuera algo normal y no lo es. Se llama acoso y es ilegal. No todo es de perlas como tu crees Rick!. - me dice Jimbo levantándose y dejándome solo con Susan. Lagrimas caen de sus ojos todavía.

- Ha dicho perlas.- digo yo sonriendo.

- Que?.- dice Susan riéndose esta vez.

- Ha dicho: no todo es de perlas. Y eso solía decirlo Mama. - digo yo sonriendo. Veo como se sienta a mi lado y me coge de la mano.

- Que pasó con Kate, Rick?

- Cuando mis padres murieron y me mude, hablábamos por teléfono. Pero eso paró. Luego nos escribíamos, pero eso también paró. Y ahora voy donde va ella.

- Y hablas con ella?

- No me hace falta, me basta con estar en el mismo sitio en el que esta ella.

Susan me sonríe y se va.

* * *

- Kate, cariño! Tienes visita!.- grita johanna.

- Ahora bajo.

Cuando baja y ve quien la ha venido a buscar, coge el jarrón de flores y se lo lanza. El se aparta.

- Kate, he venido para decirte que te perdono.- dice Ian.

- Que me perdonas? Y tu que?.- grita Kate lanzandole otro jarrón y saliendo de casa.

- Sera mejor que te vayas. - le dice Johanna a Ian.

Yo estoy en la casa de madera, y oigo gritos y cosas caer al suelo de la casa de Kate. Que pasa?

La veo salir y que se va andando rápido.

- Kate?- digo temblando caminando hacía ella.

- Si?- dice girándose y mirándome.

- Soy Rick. Rick Castle.- digo inseguro.

- Oh, Rick. Si, me acuerdo de ti. Cuanto tiempo. - dice abrazandome.

* * *

**Que tal? os gusta. A mi esta pelicula me encanta! Así que el fic me enamora por que todo lo que tenga que ver con Rick y Kate me enamora! reviews please! Sigo? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 :) Solo queda un capitulo más y acabo este fic :) Espero que os guste!**

* * *

Me abraza y yo no puedo evitar inhalar su olor. Tantos recuerdos.

- Rick Castle! Que tal? Como es posible? - me dice sonriendo. Pero aun así no es la sonrisa de la Kate que conozco.

- Estaba caminando y te vi. - miento yo. Seguimos caminando.

- Que raro! Han pasado años y años! - dice ella impresionada.

- Lo se! .- digo yo sonriendo.

- Madre mía! Y mírate, un poco de bigote y todo!

- Y mírate a ti, con tacones! - digo yo haciendo que los do riamos.

- Y que haces por aquí? - me pregunta.

- Siempre estoy aquí.- respondo yo un poco nervioso.

- Pero te has mudado aquí o solo vienes de visita? - pregunta ella mirándome.

- Vengo de visita, si.

- Caray! Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo! - me dice mirándome mientras seguimos caminando.

- Si, ha pasado una eternidad. La ultima vez que nos vimos fue cuando yo volví aquí para visitar a joey y fuimos juntos al lago pero tu tenías que irte. - digo poniéndome un poco serio.

- De verdad?.- me pregunta sin recordarlo.

- Oye, Kate?- digo haciendo que se pare.

- Si? - dice mirándome.

- Quieres ir a sentarnos a algún lado.

- Oh, Rick. No puedo, tengo que a ver a una persona. Pero me ha encantado verte de nuevo, estas muy bien.

- Y tu estas guapísima. Como siempre. - digo mirándola mientras me sonríe.

- Muchas gracias.

- Pero también pareces muy cansada. - le digo caminando a su lado.

- Si, la verdad que si. - dice seria.

Seguimos caminando hasta un Hotel y veo que se para. Me decepciono al pensar que la persona que tiene que ir a ver es Ian y que está en ese hotel.

- Kate, hay algo que quiero decirte hace mucho tiempo. Querrías venir conmigo a nuestro parque y nos tomamos algo y te lo digo?.- pregunto ilusionado.

- De verdad que no puedo Rick. - me dice con pena.

- No pareces muy convencida. Y si no vienes, me agarrare a tu pierna y no te soltaré y tendrás que llevarme contigo a todas partes!.- digo yo riéndome. Ella se ríe.

- Esta bien. Venga vamos!.- me dice cogiéndome de la mano y riéndose.

Seguimos caminando hacía la tienda que han puesto ahora en el sitio donde estaban nuestros taburetes. Pasábamos mucho tiempo allí juntos, girando en ellos y riendo. Ella todavía no me ha soltado la mano. No se si es por que no se ha dado cuenta pero me gusta. Lo echaba de menos.

- de verdad estoy tan mal, Rick?- me pregunta soltando mi mano.

- No, mal no. Pero se te ve cansada.

Ella me mira sonriendo y noto como su sonrisa se apaga y mira al suelo.

- Y donde vives ahora? - me pregunta.

- Supongo que tendría que decir que estoy eligiendo donde vivir. - digo yo mirándola.

- Oh, eso podría ser divertido!- me dice riéndose. Y esa es la risa de la Kate que yo conozco.

- Oh, Si! Es muy divertido! .- digo yo saltando haciéndola de reír otra vez.

- Y a que te dedicas?

- Adivínalo.- le digo sonriente esperando con impaciencia. Por que me dedico a lo que me dedico por ella. Por que cuando eramos pequeños le encantaba verme hacer malabares.

- No se. - dice sonriendo.

- Te lo enseñare. - digo yo corriendo hacía una de las mesas de la tienda y cogiendo tres manzanas. - A esto me dedico. - digo yo empezando a hacer malabares. Veo como sus ojos se iluminan.

- Wow! - dice sonriendo. Y yo paro de hacer malabares para sonreir. Entonces entramos en la tienda. Pero uno de nuestros taburetes ya esta ocupado.

Yo me acerco a la pareja que esta sentada.

- Oye amigo, estaría bien si te preguntara si tu y tu novia os podéis mover dos bancos a la derecha?

- Porque? - me pregunta el enfadado.

- Pues mira no lo vas a creer, pero esto antes no era una tienda y aquí nos sentábamos nosotros de pequeños. - digo señalando a Kate.

- Rick, venga déjalo. No pasa nada.- dice Kate.

- No, no estaría bien.- dice el chico volviendo a girarse y dándome la espalda.

- Enserio? Tengo curiosidad, porque no lo harías? - pregunto yo levantándome.

Veo que el chico se levanta y me va a pegar un puñetazo pero yo sujeto su brazo antes de que pueda hacerlo.

- Mira, si quieres pelear, tengo que decirte que has elegido al chico ideal por que me vas a dar una paliza. No se porque pero pelear no es lo mio. La idea de que me golpeen en la nariz o que me la rompan no me gusta nada.- digo yo tocándome la nariz y viendo como la novia del chico se ríe. - Ese sonido que se oye cuando se rompe me da asco y no puedo. Pero oye, dame en el hombro. No, no! En el hombro tampoco, ahora que lo pienso. - digo haciendo de reír a la novia otra vez.

- No tuviste mejor elección que este payaso? - pregunta el chico a Kate.

- No es un payaso. - le contesto ella seria.

- En realidad si que lo soy. Pero como lo sabías? - digo yo sonriendole.

- La novia le coge de la mano y se lo lleva dejando nuestros asientos libres. Yo cojo la mano de Kate y hago que se siente.

- Gira. - le digo.

- Que?- me contesto extrañada.

- Cuando eramos pequeños, girábamos nuestros taburetes.

- Oh, no gracias, estoy bien. - me dice sonriendo.

- Oh, venga vamos. Digo yo girando su taburete y haciéndola de reír.

- Para, para! - dice riéndose.

- Veis, ha vuelto! - digo mirando a mi izquierda.

- Que haces? - me pregunta extrañada.

- Que?

- Con quien hablas?

- Sabes con quien hablo.- digo sonriendo

- no, no lo se.

- Si que lo sabes. - digo poniéndome serio.

- Rick, de verdad que no lo se.

- Di hola, te han echado de menos.- digo.

- Quien? - me dice sin entender nada.

- Recuerdas lo que dijiste? " Siempre estarán ahí, siempre te querrán "- digo viendo como una lagrima cae de sus ojos al recordarlo.

- Oh, Rick. - y me abraza.

Compro una botella de vino y cojo la mano de Kate llevándola al parque. Nuestro parque.

- Oh, eso me encantaba.- dice sonriendo.

De repente su móvil suena y al abrirlo veo que es Ian. Su sonrisa desaparece y cuelga sin contestar.

- Que me pasa, Rick?.- dice seria.

- A que te refieres?.- pregunto sin entender.

- No lo se, parece que me estoy volviendo loca. Nada me va bien, porque tiene que ser todo tan difícil? Porque no puede ser todo fácil? Tengo que seguir fingiendo y fingiendo para evitar ponerme a llorar y no parar.- dice mirándome.

- Quizás haya muchas cosas por las que tengas que llorar.- digo sonriendo esperando a que ria. Y lo hace.

- Oye vas a querer algo de esto? - pregunto yo refiriéndome al vino.

- No, la verdad.

- Yo tampoco. - Bajo corriendo y lo tiro a la basura. - ven. - digo extendiendo mi mano para que la coja.

Cuando la coge, la llevo corriendo a nuestra atracción preferida del parque. Donde hago que se suba y empiezo a darle vueltas. Su risa se oye por todo el parque y yo me siento feliz. Feliz por que esta es la Kate que yo quiero. No la Kate cansada de la vida.

- Vale, para, para! - me dice riéndose. Yo subo con ella y me siento a su lado.

- Toca mi rodilla, aquí donde tengo el dedo. - le digo señalando. Ella lo toca sin entender. - No siento nada. Sabes porque?

- No.

- Por que tu y yo estábamos sentados aquí dando vueltas y tu te bajaste por que decías que tenías miedo, que iba muy rápido. Yo me quedé y empecé a girar y girar y salí volando y caí sobre esta rodilla. Desde entonces no siento nada aquí. Recuerdas eso?

- Si, si que recuerdo eso. - me dice sonriendo.

Nos bajamos y seguimos caminando.

- Sabes la persona que tengo que ir a ver al hotel? Pues a venido hoy a mi casa y he empezado a lanzarle cosas.

- Es tu amigo? - pregunto yo.

- Quiere casarse conmigo. - dice y sigue caminando.

Yo me quedo atrás. Decepción.

- Pues parece que no quieras casarte con el.- digo yo nervioso.

- Conocí a otra persona.

- A otro? .- pregunto yo enfadado.

- Le fui infiel a mi novio con otra persona. Fui muy egoísta Rick.

- Entonces ve y dile a tu novio que lo sientes mucho. Que otra cosa puedes hacer?.- digo yo sin entender nada.

Seguimos caminando en silencio.

- Te acuerdas? Eramos felices. - digo yo sonriendo.

Entonces ella empieza a cantar nuestra canción favorita. Y yo canto con ella.

- ven aquí.- me dice al acabar la canción y me abraza. Cuando se separa, me mira extrañada.

- Que?

- Vas en pijama. - me dice mirándome como si acabara de descubrir algo.

- Si, me viste en California. - Le digo. Por que se que es eso a lo que se refiere.

- Espera, espera, que? - dice separándose un poco de mi.

- Pusiste dinero en mi gorro. Todavía lo tengo.

- Pero no dijiste nada! - dice poniéndose nerviosa.

- No.

- porque? - pregunta sin entender nada.

- Por que estaba esperando.

- Esperando a que?

- A este momento.- digo yo sin entender porque no lo entiende.

- Espera un momento, has estado siguiéndome? - me pregunta enfadada.

- No!, solo voy a donde tu estas. - digo yo sin entender nada.

- Has estado siguiéndome! - grita.

- Kate, escúchame por favor. Lo que quería decirte es que te quiero. Y quiero estar contigo.

- Esto es una broma verdad? Pues tengo que decirte algo Rick, las bromas tienen gracia! Y esta no la tiene! Has estado siguiéndome! Tienes que parar Rick! - me grita llorando.

- Que? - yo no entiendo nada. No entiendo porque llora y porque no lo entiende.

- Tienes que parar! Así no funciona esto! Ya no somos niños Rick, ni siquiera me conoces!

- No entiendo por que hace esto. - digo yo hablando con mama y papa.

- Para Rick! No hagas eso! - dice todavía llorando.

- Que? - digo yo mientras una lagrima cae de mis ojos.

- Necesito que me prometas que no me vas a seguir mas. Que se acabó.

- Vale.

Y veo como se va.

* * *

- Hola Jimbo! - dice Joey al verle entrar.

- Donde esta mi hermano? - pregunta el serio.

- A ido a contarle todo a Kate. - dice Dolores sonriendo

- No. No. ves! Esta enfermo! - dice enfadado.

- Enfermo? - pregunta Joey.

- Solo mírale! Con quien habla todo el rato!?

- Sabes muy bien con quien habla Jimbo. - le contesta joey.

- Sabes lo que piensa de su mami y de su papi? Cree que fueron a una obra de Brodway un jueves por la tarde. Brodway lo jueves? Eso ya ni se ve. Viste alguna vez a mi madre sin un cigarro en la mano? La bella dama? No, papa la estaba llevando a unas pruebas del medico. Cáncer de mama, de pulmón y de hígado. Y como se esto yo? Pues por que mi padre me lo contó cuando solo tenía 11 años! 11 años. Rick, quiere creer en este cuento de hadas con el príncipe azul y la cenicienta. Eso no existe. Todo estaba mal y luego empeoró.

* * *

Ian estaba en su cuarto recordando el accidente. El accidente en Los Angeles en el que mató a su amigo. Momentos de la pelea vuelven a su cabeza. Llaman a la puerta.

- Hola. - dice Kate entrando.

- Porque has tardado tanto?

- Estaba con un amigo. Me ha estado siguiendo pero ya me he encargado de ello.

- Que quiere decir que te ha estado siguiendo?

- No importa vale? Ya me he encargado de el. - dice ella sentándose en la cama.

- Claro que importa. Te estuvo siguiendo en Los Angeles?

- Si. - dice Kate sin entender porque de todos los sitios en los que ha estado, tiene que preguntar por Los Angeles.

Le dio un beso y se fue a casa. Ian aprovechó para coger el teléfono y hacer una llamada.

- Hola, policía de Los Angeles? Querría denunciar a un tal Rick Castle. A cometido un asesinato.

Ahora todo el mundo podría echarle la culpa a Rick y no a el.

* * *

- Señor Castle, donde estaba usted el día 1 de octubre?

- No lo se, saben ustedes donde estaban el día 1 de octubre?

- Nosotros no somos sospechosos de un caso de asesinato! Tu si! - dice el policía enfadado.

Estoy en una sala de interrogatorios y no se porque me preguntan esas preguntas.

- Sabe o no donde estuvo?

- no.

- Conoce a una tal Kate Beckett?

- Si.

- Usted la seguía verdad?

- Si, pero ya no.

- Y por que paró?

- Porque ella me lo pidió.

- Señor Castle, estuvo usted en Los Angeles el día 1 de octubre?

- No, Kate, no... - digo yo sabiendo a que se refieren. Yo no maté a su amigo. No fui yo. Ese día yo estaba con Alfred y Dorothy.

* * *

Me dicen que puedo salir del calabozo que alguien a pagado para sacarme. Cuando salgo, me encuentro a Jimbo esperándome. Yo le doy las gracias y le digo que le devolveré el dinero. El solo ríe y me coge de la mano.

- Te han dejado salir por que no tienen pruebas. Yo se que no lo hiciste Rick, pero tienes que mejorarte y defenderte.

- Lo siento. - digo llorando.

Veo como lagrimas caen de los ojos de mi hermano.

- Jimbo?

- Si? - dice todavía intentando contener las lagrimas.

- No todo es de perlas. No hay brodway los jueves por la tarde. - digo llorando.

El me coge de la mano y deja las lagrimas caer.

Llegamos al aeropuerto de Los Angeles. Volvemos a casa. O eso cree Jimbo. Le pido que vaya a comprarme algo para beber. Cuando se va, le dejo un sobre lleno de dinero para agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mi y me voy. Me voy.

* * *

- Aquí tienes cariño. A quien conoces en Savanna ? - dice Johanna entregándole una carta a Kate.

Ella la abre y lee:

" _Llámalos, te aseguraran que estuve con ellos el día que tu amigo murió. Siento todo lo que ha pasado. Saluda a tu padre._

_Rick. "_

Dentro de la carta estaba el papelito que Dorothy le había dejado con su numero y su dirección.

Kate llamó y se lo confirmaron.

- Oye, papa...

nada.

- Papa? - dice Kate mirándole.

Lagrimas empiezan a caer de sus ojos al ver a su padre con los ojos cerrados y sin respirar. Se ha ido.

Kate se estaba en la bañera, descansando y olvidando todo. Cuando recordó la conversación que había tenido con Ian y como fue ella la que le había dicho el nombre de Rick.

En Los Angeles, la policía estaba deteniendo a Ian.

* * *

**ya esta! que taal? reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ultimo capitulooo! :) **

* * *

Un coche aparcó delante del porche de la casa de sus padre y Kate se sorprendió porque ellos no estaban y ella no esperaba visita.

Jimbo.

Bajó del coche y se dirigió hacía ella.

- Jimbo .- dijo ella sonriendo.

- Kate. - dijo el sacando dos sobres de su abrigo.

- Que te trae por aquí? - preguntó Kate.

- Es Rick. Me ha enviado una carta. Y otra para ti. Esta en San Francisco, actuando en el embarcadero.

- Gracias Jimbo. - dijo ella antes de que se fuera.

Abrió el sobre y antes de leer la carta, miró el sobre para ver desde donde la enviaba. Subió arriba y hizo sus maletas.

Estando en el avión, abrió la carta.

" _Querida Kate, _

_Esas dos palabras " querida Kate " me llevan a otra época cuando tu y yo solíamos escribirnos después de que mis padre murieran. Yo te contaba sobre mi nueva vida y mi nuevos amigos. Sobre lo mucho que te echaba de menos. Tu solías hablarme de como iban las cosas por allí sin mi._

_La verdad no es nada. Lo que tu creías que era verdad sobre mi, lo es. Y que yo creía que iba a estar contigo para siempre. He tardado en escribirte porque me he dado cuenta que he sido un tonto. He pasado toda mi vida engañándome. Todas las cartas que te he escrito han sido cartas de amor. Como podrían haber sido de otra cosa? Puedo ver ahora que todas ellas, excepto esta, fueron cartas de amor malas. Las cartas de amor malas suplican por amor a cambio de amor. Las cartas buenas no piden nada a cambio. Esta, es mi primera carta de amor buena para ti. Porque ya no hay nada que debas hacer. Ya lo has hecho todo. Tengo suficiente de ti en mi mente para que dure para siempre así que por favor, no te preocupes por mi. Estoy genial. Lo tengo todo. Si pudiera pedir un deseo, sería que la vida te de un poco de felicidad que tu has traído a mi vida y que sientas lo que es amar._

_Tu amigo para siempre, Rick. "_

* * *

acabó de leer la carta y se levantó de la mesa del restaurante en el que estaba comiendo. No sabía como encontrarle

- Buscas a alguien. - preguntó un vagabundo al verla pasar por su lado. Kate se asustó.

- Emm, si. Rick. Hace malabares, lleva gorro.

- El chico del pijama?

- Si, si es el, es el! - dijo Kate emocionada.

- Pues baja esas escaleras y por allí le encontraras.

- Muchas gracias! .- dijo Kate abrazándole.

Bajó las escaleras tal como le había dicho y buscó entre la multitud de gente. Allí.

Allí estaba Rick. Rodeado de un montón de gente viendo como hacía malabares. Kate se acercó y no pudo evitar imaginarse al Rick pequeño que solía correr con ella por el parque. Vio que Rick dejaba caer las pelotas y cuando levantó la vista, se dio cuenta de que el la había visto.

Se acercó a ella y susurró en su oreja:

- me estas siguiendo?. - dijo cogiéndola de la cintura.

Kate no pudo evitar echar la cabeza hacía atrás de la risa. Cogió sus manos y le besó.

Había valido la pena todo lo que había sufrido.

* * *

**Fin! este fic no me gusta mucho pero tuve la idea de la pelicula y bueno... :) un honooor!**


End file.
